Prisonhero
by mollymolata
Summary: At the prison Nossida wants to become good and he founds a new friend.Some years later before the friend left, gaved Nossida a advice and he used the advice who makes him into a hero. (COMPLETE)
1. Prison

**Nossidas life in the intergalactic prison.**

**This story takes time between Love has no bounds and the senior year. ( Two other Fanfics)**

**(I do not own Monster Buster Club) ( I only own the guardians, the girl at end , the wolf and some prisoners.)**

A guardian was walking with Nossida to his jail. **(Nossida as alien)**

"So, you will stay in a normal jail. At midday and at dinner time the jail door opens and you can go to the canteen and have your dinner, lunch and what ever you want to eat." Said the guardian to Nossida.

"Why do I go in a normal jail?" Asked Nossida.

"Well, my boss has analysed you and the other prisoners and you are less dangerous, than the others." Said the guardian.

"less dangerous?" Said Nossida.

"Well,you changed a bit." Said the Guardian.

"Is this good?" Asked Nossida.

"It is good!That's why they all are at prison, a lot of aliens here think about they have did in the past and maybe, they will change to the good side and some go earlier out of the jail as he should go." Said the guardian.

"Will that happen to me to?"

"Maybe"

Have you ever been bad?" Asked Nossida.

"No, but my father wanted. "Said the guardian and open a jail for Nossida.

"And what have you done?" Asked Nossida.

"My dad said me to blow up the school where he used to go and were I used to go and I tell it my principal and she after that called the intergalactic authorities, and after that they raised me as a guardian." Said the guardian.

"Here, this is yours." Said the Guardian and closes the door." In 20 minutes the doors get open for the dinner." Said the guardian and leaved him.

"Wait!How do I become..." Said Nossida and the guardian disappeared.

"Good?" Said Nossida and he let his head down.

"Hey schnitzbert,maybe I can help you." Said a female voice from a jail in front of Nossida.

"Huh?" Said Nossida. The jail where the voice comes from is dark and at this dark place he saw golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Nossida.

She walks out of the darkness and shows up. She looks like a wolf but she has a fur of a tiger.

"I'm Molly." Said she.

"Where are you from?" Asked Nossida.

"I'm from Rhapsodia. I'm an Rhapsodian tiger wolf." Said Molly.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Asked Nossida.

"I was displayed for a crime I did not commit." Said Molly. "And you?"

"I was trying to destroy the Monster Buster Club and make Single Town to an alien paradise, but this will never happen." Said Nossida."What have you done before you came here to jail?" Asked Nossida.

"I was one of Cupids assistant and I was sent to some planets to see people who found their true love." Said Molly.

"Really? Do you know if Jenny is my true love?" Asked Nossida.

"Which Jenny?" Asked Molly.

"That octovre with their grandparents." Said Nossida.

"Oh she, well no." Said Molly.

"Who is it?" Asked Nossida.

"I don't know,but maybe she is in this prison." Said Molly.

The Prisons door open.

"Oh dinner time." Said Molly and she went with Nossida to the canteen.


	2. Canteen

**So here is Chapter 2.**

At the canteen.

"What do we got here." Said Nossida looking at different meals.

"Earth meals." Said Molly.

"Fresh from Earth!" Said the dinner lady.

"Cool, and for what are the humans pictures?"Asked Nossida.

"That's the humans who cooked the meal, other meals have pictures too." Said the dinner lady.

"Do they know you used those pictures?" Asked Nossida.

"We said the meals are for a competition and at the end we gave the best chef a prize." Said the lady.

Nossida was looking at all meals and at one meal he saw an red haired young girl.

"Oh yes, she lives in Single Town." Said Jenny who was looking for something to eat.

"Really?" Asked Nossida.

"Yeah, she was at my party." Said Jenny and went away.

"Wait do you know her name?" Asked Nossida.

"No,sorry." Said Jenny.

Molly came to Nossida and starts talk:" Look this girl here lives in Single Town."

"I know." Said Nossida.

"Oh, you know her?" Asked Molly.

"No, but I have see her somewhere." Said Nossida.

"Maybe, oh Swiss fondue." Said Molly and sniffs.

"I take it." Said Nossida.

"Okay, I see what kind of meat here does exist." Said Molly and started smelling.

Nossida has pick a fondue fork and picked a piece of bread and dipped it in the fondue.

He later taste it.

"Ah hot!" Exclaimed Nossida. Some other prisoners has taste it to and have the same problem.

Molly came's with diverse meats and sat next to Nossida.

"Ah hot!" Exclaimed Nossida again and waves with his hand on his tongue.

"Blow it before you eat it." Said Molly.

The other prisoner tried it and they hadn't burnt their tongue.

Nossida picked a piece bread and dipped in the fondue and blew the bread and taste it.

"hmm it tastes good." Said Nossida. The other prisoners agreed.

Molly poke with her mouth a fork and tried to poke a bit of beef and dipped it on the fondue. She put it on the table, blew it and eat it.

"mm" Said Molly.

"I have taste a lots of fondues in the earth, but this fondue was the best!" Said one of the prisoners.

"My father is a chef in XP Goo Nebula, I would tell him about this girl to cook for his restaurant or give him the receipt." Said another prisoner.

After the dinner all prisoners went to their jails. Nossida lays down on his bed and wants to sleep.

"How many years must your spend here?" Asked Molly.

"I don't know, he said 10 years, if I become good maybe shorter." Said Nossida.

"I just must spend more 8 years and later I'm liberated." Said Molly.

"Okay." Said Nossida.

"You will make it great." Said Molly while she is rolling on her bad to make her bed comfortable. She lay down and said goodnight.

"Good night, Nossida."

"G`Night." Said Nossida. Nossida took out of his pillow the picture of the redhead girl he has taken from the canteen and looked at it.

"psst, Molly." Whispered Nossida.

"hum?"Asked Molly.

"Do you think, she's hum you know." Said Nossida and showed her the picture.

"hum, I don't know maybe." Said Molly.

"Okay." Said Nossida and puts the picture under his pillow.

"Nossida, show me your human disguise." Said Molly.

Nossida transformed into his human disguise and Molly gets flashed.

"hum, you and her would make a cute couple." Said Molly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sadly, you must wait until you're liberated or I."

"Okay, if you're first liberated you tell me all about her. Alright?"

"Skeewa!" Said Molly.

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

They fall asleep.


	3. Mollys liberated

**Chapter 3 ( I do not own Monster Buster Club or Mariah Carey songs)**

Years passed and Molly helped Nossida to find a mate for him, but the best ones were taken.

The other one doesn't like him and other they want him as a bad boy or just want to use him. **(Like Wendy does with Danny)**

Even new prisoners come to the jail and still nobody likes him to have as a mate or want just to use him.

At Nossida's birthday he becomes in human age 17, Molly leaves the jail.

When Molly was about to leave, prisoners rattled with their aluminium cups on the jail bars.

"Molly where do you go?"Asked Nossida.

"They find out that I'm innocent." Said Molly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Nossida, I can't talk with you yet but I go back to Cupid and tell him about you maybe he will help you or tell me what to do."

"Wait Molly."

Molly and two guardians who accompanied her went at the next door out.

"What should I do?" Asked Nossida himself.

"Mr Single, here a letter from Molly, she said I should write that for you." Said a guardian and gave him the letter.

Nossida starts read:

Dear Nossida

I'm sorry that I must leave the jail. The times with your were great and I'm sorry that I couldn't find a mate for you. If I still can work for Cupid I will tell him about you and maybe he will come visit you. If you don't know what you should do, just follow you heart, even if it brought's you in danger.

PS: Happy Birthday, enjoy your birthday.

Signature: Molly (A Paw print)

"Thanks for the letter." Said Nossida for the guardian.

"She was a good friend." Said the guardian.

"Friend?" Asked Nossida.

"You never had a friend?" Asked the guardian.

"No, is that why I was so bad?" Said Nossida.

"Well I think not, maybe you never had a friend to talk about that, like that you was in love with a human from earth."

"Where do you know that?"

"This prison has hidden microphones, to hear if someone wants to break out." Said the guardian.

"What happen if someone breaks out?"

"An alarm will ring if someone broke's out."

"Okay."

The Jail door opens.

"Oh, looks like you have lunch" **(Is lunch at morning or at midday?)**

Nossida walked to the canteen. The other prisoners started looking at the guardian and beat him.

At canteen Nossida took a speciality from Globulin Star System **(Nossida's home star system) **and was almost finished with eating.

An alarm rang. All guardians start searching for the missing prisoners. The eating prisoners where looking at the guardians and one guardian was looking out of the windows and saw and spaceship with prisoners out of the spaceship trying to get in.

"Oh no they will die! What should I do?What should I do?" Said the guardian in panic.

Nossida was thinking on Molly's letter.

_"If you don't know what you should do, just follow you heart, even if it brought's you in danger." _

_**There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are **_

_**There's an answer**_

Nossida runs away. He runs into a small room. In the small room he found a big net and a rope and a space suit.

**If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away **

The space suit adapts in different sizes. Nossida puts on the suit wrong and becomes big and where's the front of the suit, his wings make a rift for the wings and the oxygen bottles were in front of his chest. He runs out and at the next emergency door and bound the rope on a rod.

"Nossida, what are you doing?" Asked one guardian.

"I will save those prisoners from the space,even if I die!" Said Nossida.

"Here." Said the guardian and put on Nossida's oxygen bottles two NOS bottles **(NOS is a nitro mark) **

"For what do I need this?" Asked Nossida.

"In cause you can't fly fast." Said the guardian.

"Thanks." Said Nossida and jumped into space.

He fails with the wings and he was able to fly, but slow.

The rope has broken.

"Oh, No. Nossida the rope is broken! The rope is broken! Exclaimed the guardian."


	4. I Need A Hero (Spacehero)

**Chapter 4 Space hero**

"Oh, No. Nossida the rope is broken! The rope is broken! Exclaimed the guardian."

Nossida looks back and saw the rope coming with.

"Oh sheet!" Said Nossida and tries to fly faster.

He wasn't able to fly faster, so he tried to activate the nitro.

Nossida tried to turn the little wheel and fire shoots from the bottle.

"YEEHAAW! Exclaimed Nossida.

The prisoners have tried to get to the spaceship but they can't.

"Hey look!" Said a prisoner, who actually was Jenny. "Our hero!"

_**And then a hero comes along ,With the strength to carry on **_

_**And you cast your fears aside, And you know you can survive **_

Nossida opens the net and tries to catch-all prisoners.

_**So when you feel like hope is gone ,Look inside you and be strong **_

After catch-all prisoners he looks if somewhere is missing. He bounds the net and goes under the net and with the second NOS bottle he activates the nitro again and flies back to the prison.

_**And you finally see the truth That a hero lies in you.**_

From the prison some spaceship flew out and waited until Nossida came with the net.

_**It's a long road And you face the world alone.**_

The spaceships hold the net with telepathy.

_**No one reaches out a hand For you to hold**_

And brought the net into the prison.

Nossida flew into the prison too.

_**For you to hold**_

One of the guardians gave him a picture was that girl, Nossida was in love.

"Here I think this belongs to you." Said the guardian.

_**You can find love ,If you search within yourself **_

The intergalactic commander came to talk with Nossida personally.

_**And the emptiness you felt Will disappear.**_

"Nossida!" Said the Commander.

"Yes Sir?" Asked Nossida.

"You catches those prisoners and saved those life risking your own."

"Yes."

"You're great." Said the Commander.

"Really?"

"No, one guardian or prisoner has risk his life for saving prisoners from the space only you did." Said the Commander.

"Instead of staying here till you're grew up. I let you live in Single Town as a normal Student.

"Really?"

"Guido!"

"Yes sir." Hello? Is this the High School of Single Town?

"Do you really want that I live in Single Town?" Asked Nossida.

"Yes, I believe you're changed to the good side." Said the Commander.

"Those years at the Jail I find some friends,that have me brought, how to be good." Said Nossida.

"Sir, he's registered in the school. The Principal says to be at 9am at her office."

"Good,so Guido your bring him to Earth."

"Yes Sir." Said Guido. "Come Nossida."


	5. Liberated!

**Chapter 5**

The guardian Guido went with Nossida into a spaceship.

"So do you want to go right to the earth or visit Molly?" Asked Guido.

"I want visit Molly." Said Nossida.

Guido drove the spaceship to Rhapsodia.

A few hours later they saw the planet Rhapsodia and they land there.

Nossida jumped out of the Spaceship and ran to Molly.

"Molly!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"Nossida, you're here." Said Molly and licks Nossida's face.

"Cupid this is the friend I was talking." Said Molly and showed Cupid Nossida.

"Well,let me just see you." Said Cupid and mess the body of Nossida.

He messes his legs, his arms, his wings and his tongue.

"Ah my tongue." Said Nossida inaudible.

"Let me mess your human form." Said Cupid and Nossida transforms into a human.

Cupid messes the same things again just without wings and tongue.

"I just need a hair." Said Cupid and takes a small hair DNA.

"Ouch" Said Nossida.

Cupid went to a lab and analyses the hair and on a computer he wrote all what he has done on Nossida.

They wait for Cupid two hours and finally he gets the results.

"I got the results." Said Cupid. "But first show me the picture of the girl you said you were in love."

"I got the picture" Said Nossida and gave Cupid the picture.

"hum" he showed to the picture and to the computer.

"Yes, this is your true love." Said Cupid and showed Nossida the results on the computer.

Nossida was looking at the information's about here.

"Nossida come, its time to go." Said Guido and pulled him to the spaceship.

"What do you know about her?" Asked Cupid.

"I couldn't read it." Said Nossida.

"Oh right he isn't Rhapsodian." Said Cupid.

"You will win her heart." Said Molly and waves with her paw.

Nossida and Guido were in the spaceship in and from there they can see the others wave their hands.

"So in ten seconds starts the hyper jump." Said Guido.

_Hyper jump activated. 10 seconds to the hyper jump._

_10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Zero!** (If you are interested, there's a soundtrack from movie Wall-e called Hyper jump, could fit good here)**_

The spaceship flew so fast , that they even could hold on.

"Ah!" Nossida screamed like he where on a very fast roller coaster.

The spaceship appears at the next day on earth.

They land at near from school.

"So" Said Guido giving Nossida some books. "Here those are copy's from Danny's books and here a copy from your Dads grades, but here's your name written." Said Guido.

"So that's all?" Asked Nossida.

"Yes, so farewell my friend." Said Guido.

The school bell rang's.

"Oh I must go to the Principal." Said Nossida and ran away.

_He ran into the school and on a map he saw where the office is._

_He ran at the next corner and apparently he ran into a girl._

_"Ops" Said Nossida when he lands on the girl looking in her eyes. And this girl wasn't just a girl, it was the girl from Nossida's picture and Cupids Computer._

_"Wow" Said the girl looking into Nossida's eyes._

_"I'm sorry, let me help you!" Said Nossida and helped her stand up._

**So after the **_**italic part **_** at the Senior Year Story at Chapter 2 The New Student will this story end and begins Nossida's love story.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this short story.**


End file.
